


Тише-тише-ти...

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Порой, чтобы что-то услышать, достаточно просто прислушаться.





	

Крис иногда глядит на него так, будто пытается рассмотреть в нем что-то, о существовании чего Себастиану самому пока неизвестно. Крис словно заглядывает в глубину, бросает монетки на дно колодца и прислушивается, раздастся ли всплеск. Себастиану со временем даже становится интересно, что тот сможет в нем найти, — собственные тайны он и сам знает не до конца, и потому ждет, когда они вскроются, как ракушки, и явят наружу жемчужины. Или тухлые устрицы.

Уж что-то о себе Себастиан знает.

Крис в такие моменты сам не свой: не смешливый, не улыбающийся, а серьёзный, словно от него зависит судьба мира. Себастиан не уверен насчёт мира, но насчёт собственной судьбы ему сомневаться не приходится — с некоторых пор Крис решил, что Себастиану без него не обойтись, и оказался прав.

Крис вообще такой непонятный, и в то же время — словно на ладони, открытый взглядам и опасным ветрам, которые полны ледяных иголок из злых слов и поступков. Себастиан хочет обнять его, загородить своей спиной, чтобы все эти иголки вонзились ему между лопаток, но не попали в Криса, и не понимает, когда же все зашло настолько далеко.

Крис прикасается к нему, как к своему, трогает за колени, локти, плечи, приобнимает, собирая тепло, сжимает ладони, убирая руки, — уносит его с собой. Себастиан не против — Себастиан подставляется под прикосновения и не таясь млеет от умелых рук, уверенных движений, горчащих поцелуев. Крис горький, как бесценный виски, пьянящий, как русская водка, вызывает привыкание с первой рюмки. Себастиан влил её в себя несколько месяцев назад, и его кровь горит, когда Крис рядом, и стынет, когда того рядом нет. И это страшно. И приятно. И здорово.

Крис не затыкается ни на минуту, трепло треплом, болтает обо всем, что попадается на глаза. Пересказывает Себастиану фильмы, которые он уже видел, напевает мотивы песен, перебивая мычание запомнившейся лирикой, рассказывает случаи из своей, его, ее, их жизней. Таскает с собой в телефоне с утра до вечера, не давая отвыкнуть от своего голоса, или закидывает сообщениями, в которых много восклицательных знаков и ни одной запятой. Крис никогда не говорит ни о чем важном, но Себастиану важно все, о чем он говорит.

Крис не говорит о любви, и Себастиан молчит вместе с ним.


End file.
